Lion
It seems that no animal has inspired the imagination of man more than the Lion (Panthera leo) (Pronounciation: pan-THUR-uh LEE-oh). Characterised as fearsome, courageous and majestic, the lion’s strength and ferocity has earned it the title of ‘King of the Beasts’ in many cultures. As one of the largest of the ‘big cats’, the lion is built to prey on animals many times its size, its strong jaws and muscular build emanating an image of sheer power. Male lions are larger than females and typically posses a mane of hair around their heads, a feature unique amongst the cat family (Felidae). The rest of the coat is short and tawny in colour for both sexes, paler on the underside, without markings. The backs of the ears and the tuft of hair at the tip of the tail are dark brown or black. Lion cubs are born with brown rosettes that disappear with maturity, although some lions retain faint spots. Unlike most big cats, lions are the most social, with related females living together in prides and males forming coalitions. Roles * It played Lord Business in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Aladdin and Jasmine in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Junior Asparagus, Dad Asparagus and Mom Asparagus in WildlifeTales and VeggieTales (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Doc in Elephant White and the Seven Jungle Cats (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Chomper's Parents in Africa II: The Great Valley Adventure and Africa V: The Mysterious Island * It played Man in Bambi (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Grizzly Bear in Alpha and Omega (Samwei1234 Version) * It played Smilodon fatalis in North American Age series * It played the Queen of Hearts in Adeleine in Wonderland * It played Carnotaurus in AFRICAN ANIMAL * It played Tyrannosaurus in Speckles the Leopard * It played Eugene H. Krabs in Spongebob Squarepants (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Zack/Black Ranger in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers * It played Red Ranger in Animal Rangers Ninja Quest * It played Rex in We're Back! An African Animal's Story * It played Rasputin in Anastasia (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Gorgosaurus in Walking with Serengeti Animals Lion Species *Lion (Panthera leo) *American Lion (Panthera atrox) *Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) Lion Subspecies *Asiatic Lion *Barbary Lion *Cape Lion *Congo Lion *European Lion *Katanga Lion *Masai Lion *Transvaal Lion *West African Lion * Gallery 3029791-poster-p-shutterstock162528041.jpg Lion Masai Mara.jpg 7357.jpg lion.jpg Lion_LG.jpg LionImage.jpg Lion.jpeg Filename-lions-males.jpg Panthera leo.jpg African Lion.jpg Female Lion.jpg African Lion (Animals).jpg 120818 s-africa 4120-2.jpg Lion (Panthera leo).jpg Lion waiting in Namibia.jpg Lioness.jpg 6-Male_Female_Lions_fs.jpg Lion,_African_(Fantasia_2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Foster's Home Lion.jpg Dexter's Lab Lion.jpg PPG Lions.jpg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4458.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1707.jpg|Dumbo (1941) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6157.jpg|The Wild (2006) madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2933.jpg|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) Phineas and Ferb Lions.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) Wild Thornberrys Lion.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) (Masai Variant) TWT 1998 TV Series Lion.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) (Transvaal Variant) Screenshot 2018-09-26 165219.jpg|Tom and Jerry Wk1399.png|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) Jumanji (TV Series) Lion.png Chuck the Lion.png Lion (Zoo Tycoon 2).png ATHF Lion.png|Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000-2015) Simpsons Lion.png SU Lions.png Adventure Time Lion.png Rugrats Lions.png NatM Lions.jpg|Night at the Museum (2006) LaCCB Lion.png LIONARTWORK.png cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3343.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) ATimeToCook1.png Afican_Lion.png Kirikou Lion.png Roar_means_Hello.jpg|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) WonderZooLion.PNG 2528669-wildlife+park+3_lion_family_01.png Montecore.jpg TRZN_11.jpg|The Legend of Tarzan (2016) Lion2.png IMG_7533.JPG|Free Willy 4: Escape from Pirates Cove (2010) IMG_7751.JPG|Half Pint Pygmy (1948) XLF0.jpg IMG_4593.PNG IMG_8186.JPG IMG_8225.JPG CPatP Lions.png IMG_3598.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) tumblr_mg5gewb0321s2scwno7_540.png|The King and the Mockingbird (1952) film_2537_02.jpg SJ Lions.jpg WNSB Lion.png Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Lion.png IMG 3463.PNG IMG 8619.PNG TGaoBaM Lion.jpg IMG 4846.PNG Lion_Action.png lion-hompage.jpg .jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) 59795cad595d4bf6b4f98902a6de714a.jpeg|Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) cabal2rev2.JPG j4zhbpoerhdmt6cuacye.jpg Cabela's lion.jpg Cabela's lion 2.jpg Dangerous_Hunts_1903809c.jpg 2014814163839.jpg 2330519-cabelas_dh_2013_lion.jpg Black Lion.jpg Cabela's lion 3.jpg 220019-932983_20070919_screen001.jpg 43_compelte_safari_mode_2.jpg IMG_3678.PNG IMG 8806.PNG Lion.PNG|Teletubbies (1997) Zebras On the Ark.jpg|Lions on the ark|link=Asian Elephant Lion (Youda Safari).jpg leonardo-the-lion-marsupilami-14.6.jpg|Marsupilami (1993) Lion.(Kemono.Friends).full.2125529.png|Kemono Friends (2015) Lester the Lion.png Lions and Zebras.jpg|Mr MAGOO Leo and Leona Lions.jpg IMG_3722.PNG My Gym's Partner's a Monkey Lions.png assassin_s_creed_origins_by_kaldaar-dbt41uj.jpg 2018-01-17 (1).png|Little Angel AdventuretoFitnessLion.jpeg|Adventure to fitness Photo212.jpg Noah's Ark Lions.png|Enchanted Tales (1995-1996) Elephant Nose.jpg|Just So Darwin Zoobabu Lion.png IMG_3764.PNG Noah's Ark Panthers, Ostriches, and Lions.png|In the Beginning Bible 2018-02-27 (1).png|The Natural Nature Of Things (1950-1955) peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-5364.jpg I'm A Lion.png|Meet the Animals IMG_3779.PNG|Simba the King Lion (1995) 2018-03-09 (2).png Babar Lion.png|Babar (1989-1991) Lions.WrathofTheDragon.png Noah's Ark Zebra, Ostrich, Giraffe, Hippo, Elephant, and Flamingo.png|Superbook (1981) Animals United HD Wallpapers 5.jpg|Animal United (2010) Lion_Captain_6.png|All Creatures Big and Small (2015) Reginald_the_Lion.jpg|64 Zoo Lane (1999) Aslan1.png|South Park (1997-Current) Alphabet Train.jpg Last Of the Red Hot Dragons Elephant.png Leonidas.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomstick (1971) Jumpstart Lion.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Just so Stories Lion.png|Just So Stories/Histoire Comme Ca Geo the Lion.png Clean Elephant Clean Giraffe Clean Hippopotamus Clean Lion Clean Monkey.png Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Fisher Price Little People Elephants.png Half Rhinoceros Half Monkey.png Screenshot_20180326-171000.png Stanley_Lion.png JEL89_Lions_and_LionessesRunning.png Screenshot_20180326-182515.jpg Lion Vs Rhinoceros.jpg Th (9).jpeg Download (6).jpeg Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg Eagle Elephant Rhinoceros Hippopotamus Moose Lions Hyenas.jpg Lion Family.jpg Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Elephant, Giraffe, Zebra, Okapi, Lion, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Lion, Impala, Wildebeest, Hyrax, Penguin, Ostrich, Crane, Hornbill, Eagle, Augur, Crocodile, Meerkat, Leopard, Bonobo, Gorilla, Cheetah, and Chimpanzee.jpg SBSB Lion.jpeg 5A3BE2AA-63B0-454F-83C1-F6D6DE840352.jpeg Screenshot 2018-07-23 at 2.07.33 PM.png Lion.png Mayor Lionheart.jpg|Zootropolis/ Zootopia (2016) Xiro and kairel dance by lionheartcaptain-d7g2t1z.png|El Arca (2007) Lion and Penguin.jpg 2018-05-11 (4).png Star_meets_Lion_2.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Lion New Pose Normal Eyes.png|Lion New Pose Leo Lion.jpg AnimalStories 48 rhinoceros HD.jpg Hippos Elephants and Big Cats.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Mr Lion The Keeper In Charge of the Tortoises.png Tarzan Lion.jpg 57827799-big-five-africa-lion-elephant-leopard-buffalo-and-rhinoceros.jpg Flamingos Storks Vultures Penguins Parrots Toucans Emus Ostriches Ducks Jacanas Herons Eagles Owls Hawks Peregrine Falcons.png Flamingos Vultures Penguins Ostriches Parrots Storks.png Bendy Meets Lion.png Why We Should Share.png Screenshot 2018-08-30 at 3.07.29 PM.png My Elephant Pal.gif Totally_Spies_Lion.png Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png Camels Ducks Egrets Okapis Antelopes Elephants Zebras Rhinoceroses Gorillas Hippopotamuses Flamingos Penguins Doves Mandrills Chimpanzees Baboons Spider Monkeys Jaguars Leopards Lions Cheetahs Rabbits.png Lion-kemono-friends.jpg Yo-Kai Watch Wild Exotic Animals.jpg Cowardly-lion-journey-back-to-oz-9.24.jpg Fisher Price Little People African Lion.jpg Elephant in the Jungle.jpg Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Okapi Pig Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vampire Bat Whale Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg Are You a Lion a Cheetah or a Greyhound.jpg Schoolhouse_rock_four_legged_zoo_animals_5.png DTE Lion.png Mommy Lion.png Baby Lion.png The Princess and the Lion.png Congo-lion-ztuac.png Pair-katanga-lion-panthera-leo-bleyenbergh-36889749.jpg Fisher Price Little People African Lion.jpg West-African-Lion.jpg Barbary-lion-ztuac.png Barbary lion-4.jpg Screenshot 2018-10-26 at 11.22.36 AM.png UTAUC Lions.png 482A19C3-AF4B-4C3A-8970-B0FF5484EF08.jpeg 791905D5-D997-4473-8F52-55C494460141.jpeg Batw_031_lions.png HugoSafari - Lion01.jpg HugoSafari - Lion02.jpg HugoSafari - Lion03.jpg HugoSafari - Lion04.jpg HugoSafari - Lion05.jpg HugoSafari - Lion06.jpg HugoSafari - Lion07.jpg HugoSafari - Lion08.jpg HugoSafari - Lion09.jpg HugoSafari - Lion10.jpg HugoSafari - Lion11.jpg HugoSafari - Lion12.jpg HugoSafari - Lion13.jpg HugoSafari - Lion14.jpg HugoSafari - Lion15.jpg HugoSafari - Lion16.jpg HugoSafari - Lion17.jpg HugoSafari - Lion18.jpg HugoSafari - Lion19.jpg UTAUC Lion 2.png Dumbo 2019 Lion.png UTAUC Lions 3.png UTAUC Lion Cub.png L1.png PPG 1998 Lion.png Star meets Lion.png Chowder meets Lion.png Luke the Lion.jpeg Lazy Lion.png L is for Lion.png WAET Lions.png Resty.png Globehunters Lion.png UTAUC Lion vs. Zebra.png Zookeeper 2011 Lion.png Evan Almighty Lions.png Simpsons Lions.png Cartoon Lion.png A Day at the Zoo Lion.png Noah's Ark Elephants Giraffes Hippos Lions Zebras Ostriches Emus Chickens Flamingos Gorillas Rhinos Tigers Okapis Alligators Turtles Tortoises Antelopes Horses Penguins Parrots Monkeys Bears Toucans.png Lion-regular-show-9.87.jpg African Lion WOZ.png 1C2270F2-A5B5-40D6-B8D4-9E86AD88B09A.jpeg E5FB64A9-F187-4CBD-B5AA-A1C70887F34C.jpeg IOM Timon30.png YGJTC T&P with lion3.png LPZ Lion.png Lippy the Lion.png Ox-tales-s01e020-lion.jpg Ox-tales-s01e098-lion.jpg Ox-tales-s01e087-lion.jpg Ox-tales-s01e100-elephant-hippo-zebra-rhino-and-lion.jpg Chicago sesame lion.jpg Futurama Lion.png TFTZ T&P with lion.png Batw 031 lions.png Superbook Lions.png VeggieTales_Lion.png Lion in the smurfs travel the world.png IMG_3884.PNG Ox-tales-s01e062-lion.jpeg Q26.jpg|Quo Vadis (1951) African lion switch zoo.jpg Scout's Safari Lion.png Kalahari Lion.png Africa Madagascar.png Alpha and Omega NR1V.png The Land Before Africa.png African Animals, Inc.png The Lorax Aardvark 2012.png Carnivorans, Inc.png The Secret Life Of African Animals.png North American Age 5.png North American Age 4.png North American Age 2.png West-african-lion-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) (West African Variant) Transvaal-lion-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) (Transvaal Variant) Barbary-lion-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) (Barbary Variant) Congo-lion-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) (Congo Variant) Masai-lion-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) (Masai Variant) Asiatic-lion-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) (Asiatic Variant) Jurassic Park NR1V.png Ox-tales-s01e104-giraffe-pig-baboon-lion-rhino-elephant-eagle.jpg JKL (Alphabet Band).png Walking With Animals.png Ox-tales-s01e096-lion.jpg Ox-tales-s01e096-elephant-gorilla-zebra-sea-lion-pig-lion.jpg Lions-in-baby-animals-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg Lion-in-abc-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg Scar (The Lion King).jpg G-1941-04-18-lion01.png G-1941-04-18-lion.png P-1942-11-20-lion03.png P-1942-11-20-lion02.png P-1942-11-20-lion01.png P-1942-11-20-lion.png Lion-fmafafe.jpg ZT-Lion.png Ox-tales-s01e038-lion.jpg Ox-tales-s01e070-lion.jpg killing-bites-0106.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-3835.jpg TWT Movie Lion.png|The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) MSB Lion.png Pittsburgh Zoo Lion.png|Zoo Tours With Zachary J. Handel (2017 Youtube Videos) Narima Lion.gif Simba x Nala.gif Mickey Meets Lion.png Masontheleopard 065.PNG Wild Animal Tank Gang.png Samson (The Wild).gif Lion Simpsons Tapped Out.jpg TLK 2019 Cub.jpg Louisville Zoo Lion.png Hugo-lek-och-lar-den-magiska-resan-lion.png The-raggy-dolls-the-big-top-lions.jpg Gryffindor Lion.png Baby Lion.jpg Dingo pictures king-of-the-animals lions.jpg Lioness at the grassland.jpg Simba the Lion.png Lions in volume15 rileysadventures.jpeg Lion and Rhinoceros in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg Jumpstart firstgrade animal talk the snake and the lion.png Lion mib.png Lion Tiger Rabbit Elephant from The Smurfs.png 515px-Sultan the Barbary Lion.jpg Brookfield Zoo Lion.png San Diego Zoo Safari Park Lion.png Columbus Zoo Lion.png Lion, Asiatic King of Heroes Fate/StayNight.jpg Ffd.jpg Noah's Ark Chickens Owls Ducks Snakes Crocodiles Lions Cats Dogs Camels Penguins Leopards Squirrels Butterflies Elephants Chameleons Toucans Tree Frogs Tigers.jpg Ribbits-riddles-lion.png Mufasa Sarabi Circle of Life.jpg|Mufasa and Sarabi lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-481.jpg|Scar lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-879.jpg|Simba (young) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-889.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1484.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1491.jpg|Sarafina and Nala (young) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4722.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4744.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4772.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5607.jpg|Simba (adult) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6671.jpg|Nala (adult) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8840.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8866.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8880.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8905.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9065.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9104.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9111.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9114.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9640.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9686.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9781.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9784.jpg Kion.png|Kion Kiara-smiling.png|Kiara TLK_2019_Lion.png 6EABCCDB-0930-4082-AD0D-84911E5B9D61.png F8A0149E-683C-4816-8A80-79A85D41D65D.png A.N.G.E.L.I.C.A..jpeg J.E.L.L.Y..jpeg P.T.-F.L.E.A..jpeg A.L.E.X..jpeg Screenshot 2018-11-18 000945.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-11 at 8.26.38 PM.png Lion Giraffe Rhinoceros Elephant Hippopotamus Toucan Zebra.jpg LGTTZ Lions.png Elephants Horses Hippos Wildebeests Ostriches Ducks Zebras Tigers Monkeys Pigs Groundhogs Hyenas Giraffes Toads Kangaroos Ants Gorillas Chimpanzees Seals Penguins Flamingos Walruses Yaks Bats Cows Dogs.png d-lleo-tutu-i-melena.jpg lions-l1600.jpg Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Lion.png Noah's Ark Ladybugs Zebras Geckos Snakes Chipmunks Dalmations Cheetahs Giraffes Lynxes Leopards Bugs Butterflies Elephants Chameleons Toucans Tree Frogs Tigers.jpg Cincinnati Zoo Lion.png KNP Lion.png Reginald the African Lion.png 93CEFC3C-78E5-4007-9D4E-0199BED6CA94.png Marry Poppins Returns Lions.png Alex (Madagascar).jpg|Alex the Lion Zuba florrie action.png|Zuba and Florrie Kovu (Adult).jpg|Kovu 2d2c38444dacfb97a5197af82be44458.jpg|Steven Universe holy famous lion in a logo from a movie studio.png|In Metro Goldwyn Mayer logo Kiara (Lioness).png|Adult Kiara Animals in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg Dallas Zoo Lion.png Star meets African Lion.png Lion SimAnimals Africa.png Mayor Lionheart.png Lion, Asiatic King of Heroes Fate/StayNight.jpg Toledo Zoo Lion.png Reader rabbit toddler lions.png Adult Simba (The Lion King).jpg Baby-Simba-the-lion-king-30912001-1920-1080.jpg PZ screenshot 1.jpg|Planet Zoo (2019) Forth Worth Zoo Lion.png Lion, Barbary.jpg Noah's Ark Lemurs Binturongs Sloths Aye Ayes Koalas Elephants Gorillas Lions Pandas Turtles Bears Owls Giraffes Otters Cheetahs Chimpanzees.jpg Noah's Ark Koalas Elephants Gorillas Lions Pandas Turtles Bears.gif Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-8839.jpg San Antonio Zoo Lion.png Naples Zoo Lion.png Jacksonville Zoo Lion.png San Diego Zoo Lion.png WMSP Lion.png Milwaukee County Zoo Lion.png Zoo Miami Lion.png Memphis Zoo Lion.png Seneca Park Zoo Lion.png Panthera Leo Europaea.jpg Zoo Anlanta Lion.png Lion in hugo lek och lar 5 savannens hjaltar.png Lion in hugo lek och lar 4 den magiska trolldrycken.png Bart the African Lion.png BABYLAMBERT.png Lambertpic.png Lambert.jpg Okland Zoo Lion.png Safari Island Lion.png Lion in hugo lek och lar 5 savannens hjaltar.png Lion in hugo lek och lar 4 den magiska trolldrycken.png D1tbf7b-782d4d80-e87b-4c62-a3eb-67c4c1338662.png Bronyx Zoo Lion.png Hugo lek och lar 2 den magiska resan lion.png Blank Park Zoo Lion.png Clemont Luxray.png Pyroar anime.png hugo jungle island 2 jockey lion.png Tronto Zoo Lion.png Beast Boy as Lion.png Schleich lion.jpg Litleo and Pyroar.png No1200px-059Arcanine.png Pridelanders As Sharks.png Schleich lion.jpg Tronto Zoo Lion.png Hugo jungle island 2 jockey lion.png Blank Park Zoo Lion.png Bronyx Zoo Lion.png Noah's Ark Elephants Giraffes Lions.jpg Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Lion.png Smilodon Populator vs American Lion by sameerprehistorica d5kqh9m-fullview.jpg Hugo lek och lar 2 den magiska resan lion.png Okland Zoo Lion.png Safari Island Lion.png Stanley the Lion-Bunny.png Zoo Anlanta Lion.png Lion in hugo lek och lar 5 savannens hjaltar.png Lion in hugo lek och lar 4 den magiska trolldrycken.png Bart the African Lion.png Seneca Park Zoo Lion.png Memphis Zoo Lion.png Zoo Miami Lion.png Chowder meets Lion.png Felidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Animals Size Comparison by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Stanley Griff Meets African Lion.png Stanley Griff meets White African Lion.png Books Lion usborne my first thousand words.png 14B01A0B-5F87-4AAE-9117-8C89268694DA.jpeg 9A4E2FF3-9D5E-46DC-86A2-8800D3039669.jpeg B47F3EA5-8E8B-4B89-B887-A46AAE4C012D.jpeg 63FC2B77-3714-4E2B-BEC6-BFC781EA6169.jpeg 62536488-E27B-4511-B6E8-E91BB6573155.jpeg 152FDCA0-5271-4D82-AA7F-6EB02A501F81.jpeg 406BE795-0FE0-4949-96A6-610C23407198.jpeg E03AB95C-D6C9-48E1-B25C-9140564FEDA9.jpeg 17446CA7-305A-4F02-B52E-A5362FF7747E.jpeg EDA12883-B10F-439B-9ED4-9CC9BAA83C6F.jpeg 6491B0E1-0081-4DCD-AAD5-D5ABB1A3AA3B.jpeg 3E5D1181-B336-413B-8F7A-29C8617125D8.jpeg E0E1878B-EEC1-4436-B2A4-3B1B188E8EBC.jpeg D6097668-E575-4877-BE31-6B2274632F0A.jpeg C313F060-F8FB-4301-BE8A-AA835B95E242.jpeg 15F57043-51B4-4D7A-B172-06F9A1DFAF0F.jpeg 73BE50A8-643C-45F6-B8B0-7ADF3ABCB2CC.jpeg 2BAAD988-3415-439A-A5CA-6F915EEEC4C1.jpeg E576AB8E-719E-4AFE-8A6B-FB7C091D0736.jpeg 754C2D2C-ED85-4D8E-B5AC-7884EE92248E.jpeg 5D843FE9-35B5-4E82-B44F-4A2569E89957.jpeg 6E954AF0-46C6-5F93-C55A-5B3670F90068.jpeg C3A2AA6B-C507-4E79-ABEB-B471EA37D77F.jpeg 995F27A6-FD49-4D7E-ADDA-92B17E300DC7.jpeg 097BC791-73F9-4324-9E94-3BCE430DA635.jpeg D3F29727-833D-475E-9180-F578D6A16121.jpeg CA719376-C43A-40BA-93C6-C9EC93788D6A.jpeg C8AD8E90-51BF-4111-85B8-066E53A0E48B.jpeg 381899A5-4270-4BF0-8274-36938B08739B.jpeg AC07BCE8-7D6B-4655-8429-A583D171AEA8.jpeg BD18CDF9-8E7C-5766-9530-B694E282BFB9.jpeg F5156F2F-947F-45AB-9DC8-ED35F813212E.jpeg 1F716934-E9FF-4412-B69B-16587B765663.jpeg 6908DCFC-6EC3-479D-A28B-6FE9A04B9A77.jpeg 264CBB5B-68CE-4553-BFC7-F2A93659102A.jpeg 09936631-9093-43B7-A42A-F13446133846.jpeg 31F152FB-B17B-49F9-8587-72C2FF28355B.jpeg FCE3B02C-AAD5-41EE-8060-F1FF3AF461BC.jpeg CC6739CA-0D11-4E6D-82A0-14F1C9BE06C4.jpeg B80ACA30-DE7A-468A-9141-B0C1213A9E55.jpeg 39D2B659-D117-43AD-932F-C44A09F0EA0E.jpeg 8011F629-2177-4403-B938-F3737033E788.jpeg D142B713-6705-4E90-8B83-60E8B74D78BA.jpeg 0B012516-A683-4E79-9FE1-1C0B15DA5DC9.jpeg 39D1DE46-16B4-4376-B9CF-42C1FFCF4DE3.jpeg 40E2EF57-27C5-5487-C0DA-53D2AADA5EF4.jpeg 3FA10149-E551-4F0E-9A20-B8A1547B5521.jpeg AA02DB17-2FD0-4CBF-A00D-6D476D75CA0E.jpeg BA6D9BA4-30B8-46AD-8302-29F2B99C51F9.jpeg 4F1B139C-54EE-4011-A7A8-EFCA09D77C7C.jpeg 8CB265ED-6F28-406A-AE78-C780F5D77899.jpeg C89CCF6A-925D-4617-B026-89E900DA7732.jpeg ADA1CBAA-38F2-45AB-B260-006FD734DE20.jpeg AEF04BD1-9A8B-41BE-82DD-1D27045F10CA.jpeg 54C84030-AF9D-488C-849E-F7ED128339EF.jpeg 8C115C89-ABA4-4E85-B91C-EE8B1A7F5A8A.jpeg E916C64B-CB11-4A49-9435-E5D91B8761C7.jpeg BC3471E1-9771-4851-9C74-5E0525A1BBC4.jpeg 4C00EAB9-4F89-4259-A6A3-F689E1C7DB72.jpeg A6DB4307-E974-4067-BB89-042441F3FECC.jpeg EF7EE54B-09A7-4053-ABDF-C4A4C46DED40.jpeg CD3A2CE6-2630-4F3D-B4F0-9A2DF20F1D83.jpeg Big Cats (Eye Wonder) 95907088-468C-4EBB-B0C3-9B80426541FD.jpeg 476AF461-B7BE-496B-819C-7917999068BE.jpeg 315DB8B7-174F-452F-A515-5E15096E2EAD.jpeg BCDB11A4-8106-4DC5-816D-8574EB5B64E7.jpeg FCD575B5-6117-4221-AA5C-8AA2CD96313F.jpeg 9DFA219C-F2B2-4664-A490-AB11BA036B6A.jpeg 0D09A3D6-40D7-4DA8-A56B-B7F24276941D.jpeg DK First Animal Encyclopedia 92FDB555-6E75-4D67-962F-8814589290CC.jpeg 928462F8-0908-407C-B658-09E0A9FBB3A1.jpeg DFEA048D-D1A7-4CB8-BFAD-E9866E424C72.jpeg B9EE4B38-F161-4A5C-91DA-D333A3B7418F.jpeg Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife 20A707C8-2DF1-423D-9C8B-E843655BB4EB.jpeg 011FF5EB-0474-4D78-B74B-08FE50F2FF6B.jpeg 05EDA369-0905-4035-9694-82C846BF4CC0.jpeg D1E9CA16-BFD6-48D5-99D2-D5085CD1A3AD.jpeg Also See * Tiger * Leopard * Snow Leopard * Jaguar * Cougar * Cheetah Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Mammals Category:Felids Category:Lions Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Steven Universe Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:300 Animals Category:The Elliot Moose Movie Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Duma Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Jungle King Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:Pinduli Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:Tex Avery Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Life's A Jungle: Africa's Most Wanted Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:The King and the Mockingbird Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Teletubbies Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Father of the Pride Animals Category:Youda Safari Animals Category:Marsupilami Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Junglies Animals Category:Cat In the Hat Knows Alot About That Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Boise Animals Category:Adelaide Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Open Range Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Lake Superior Zoo Animals Category:Greater Vancouver Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife World Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Abilene Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Little Angel Animals Category:We Bought a Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:National Zoological Gardens of South Africa Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Melbourne Zoo Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Honolulu Zoo Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:The Tale of the Fox Animals Category:Babar and the Adventures of Badou Animals Category:In the Beginning Bible Animals Category:Felines Category:The Nature Of Things Animals Category:Meet the Animals Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Simba the King Lion Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Utica Zoo Animals Category:Racing Stripes Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:The Last Of the Red Hot Dragons Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Characters Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Motu Patlu Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:Kerwhizz Animals Category:The Wacky World of Tex Avery Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Clarence Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Burger King Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Southwick's Zoo Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Elephant Tales Animals Category:Dinosaur King Animals Category:MGM Animals Category:The Crocodile Hunter: Colusion Course Animals Category:Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:The Artist Who Painted a Blue Horse Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:The Zoo Animals Category:African Cats Animals Category:Total Drama: World Tour Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:The Wotwots Animals Category:The Bravelands Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Cabela's African Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2012) Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Fighters (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Growing Up: Protected Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Happy Monster Band Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Jojo's Circus Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:West Midlands Safari Park Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Smallfoot Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Roar (1981) Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:The New Alphabet of Animals Animals Category:A Rainbow of Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Animal ABC's (World Wildlife Fund) Animals Category:Marcus Pfister's Animal ABC Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Animals (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Jumanji (TV Series) Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Deadly Predators Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Roar! Animals Category:Whisperers: An Elephant's Tale Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:A to Z Animals Around the World Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Big Cats (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Peugeot Animals Category:I Wonder Why Skunks Are So Smelly Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Between the Lions Animals Category:Alphabet Band Animals Category:Counting Zoo Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Regular Show Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:The Incredibles Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:Futurama Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Animals Category:Quo Vadis Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Power Rangers Dino Thunder Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:ATLAS Animals Category:Voltron Force Animals Category:Rabbids Invasion Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Drake and Josh Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda World Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Dragon Ball GT Animals Category:Vulnerable Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:The Troop Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Playhouse Disney Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Paramount Animals Category:Eric Carle's Animals Animals Animals Category:Big City Greens Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Predators (Smart Kids) Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Cow and Chicken Animals Category:Fish Hooks Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Maya and Miguel Animals Category:Billy Dilley's Super Duper Subterranean Summer Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Old World Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Animal Alphabet (Bert Kitchen) Animals Category:Animal Clowns Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Savage Safari Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Wild Cats and Other Dangerous Predators Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Big World, Small World Animals Category:Planet Earth: Animals and Their Prey Animals Category:Dangerous Animals (Extreme Animals) Animals Category:Gary Fleming's Wild Animals ABC Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:100 Facts: Nocturnal Animals Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Super Why Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Ribbit's Riddles Animals Category:Hercules Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Cape May Zoo Animals Category:100 Facts: Deadly Creatures Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Timmy Time Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:European Animals Category:The Aristocats Animals Category:African Lion Safari Animals Category:Ranma 1/2 Animals Category:Shirokuma Cafe Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:Digimon Animals Category:Knotty and Polimer Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Journey Animals Category:Hugo: The Secrets of the Forest Animals Category:Hugo: Heroes of the Savannah Animals Category:Hugo: Jungle Island 2 Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:JumpStart Preschool Animals